What I Did For Love
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Spoilers para o 1x05. Não conseguia tirar aquele beijo trocado com Laurel de sua cabeça. A semana já tinha sido emocional o suficiente, ele nunca imaginara que teria de realmente entrar em detalhes sobre o que houvera na ilha, muito menos com ela presente para ouvir.


**Título:** What I Did For Love  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto Séries Sem Sub/2012 p/ ****Didi****,** Missing Scene?, 1a. temporada, POV do Oliver.  
**Advertências:** Spoilers para o 1x05, referencia a violência.  
**Resumo:**Não conseguia tirar aquele beijo trocado com Laurel de sua cabeça. A semana já tinha sido emocional o suficiente, ele nunca imaginara que teria de realmente entrar em detalhes sobre o que houvera na ilha, muito menos com ela presente para ouvir.

**N.A:**Se passa após o 1x05. Sem beta, sorry. Num shipo, mas ouvi essa música e achei que super combinava e plotei... espero que goste!

**What I Did For Love**

Não conseguia dormir.

Ele podia culpar o colchão super confortável, é claro, mas isso seria só parte do motivo. Mesmo assim, saiu da cama, encontrando um lugar muito mais atraente no chão. Tudo bem que estivera melhorando em muitos aspectos de sua readaptação a sociedade, mas certos hábitos eram mais difíceis de se livrar, dormir no chão por cinco anos, por exemplo.

Então lá estava ele, meia hora depois e ainda sem sono, pelo menos se sentia mais calmo no chão de seu quarto e mais relaxado também, muito mais do que aquela cama lhe deixara nas últimas semanas, pelo menos.

A verdade agora.

Não conseguia tirar aquele beijo trocado com Laurel de sua cabeça. A semana já tinha sido emocional o suficiente, ele nunca imaginara que teria de realmente entrar em detalhes sobre o que houvera na ilha, muito menos com ela presente para ouvir **(1)**.

Sabia que precisava mantê-la longe de si. E aquele beijo... lembrou-o de tantos outros, alguns que nem se importara muito quando dera e agora se arrependia, queria poder senti-los outra vez, aproveitá-los como mereciam.

E era exatamente por isso que aquele precisava ser o último. Sabia que se voltassem ele não conseguiria fingir ser o antigo Oliver, nunca a enganaria, não a ela. E precisava manter a fachada, especialmente se significasse que as pessoas a sua volta estariam protegidas. Ninguém acreditaria que um riquinho mimado e mulherengo que não se importa com nada era o vigilante.

Ele não se arrependia –e nem podia, na verdade,- de tê-la afastado. Nunca fora bom o bastante para uma mulher como Laurel, talvez agora... Não, não agora... Depois de sua missão? Se sobrevivesse, é claro. Mesmo assim podia ser tempo demais, não poderia pedir algo assim, não depois de já ter causado problemas mesmo estando longe por cinco anos numa ilha.

Sinceramente, só esperava que ela encontrasse alguém. Alguém que a merecesse e a amasse...

_Kiss today goodbye, The sweetness and the sorrow.  
Wish me luck the same to you  
But I can't regret What I did for love, what I did for love  
__**O beijo de adeus de hoje, a doçura e a tristeza  
Me deseje a mesma sorte que desejo para você  
Mas não posso me arrepender do que fiz por amor, do que fiz por amor.**_

Piscou, sentindo os olhos secos.

Percebeu que em meio as suas divagações ficara muito tempo sem piscar, encarando a escuridão.

Suspirou silenciosamente, se não fosse pelo movimento do peito, nem se poderia perceber isso. Não que ele tivesse se movido muito para tanto.

Ele fora tão imprudente, tão descuidado em seu relacionamento com Laurel. Todavia, mesmo aquele seu 'eu' percebera que havia algo de especial nela. Laurel fora o relacionamento mais longo que tivera, contando ou não com o tempo em que ele não admitia ainda serem 'oficiais'.

Deveria estar se perguntando era o que Laurel vira nele. Afinal, ela era a sensata entre os dois. Talvez ambos soubessem que nunca daria certo, mas fomos teimosos em tentar mesmo assim. Sim, teimosa e implacável, essa a Laurel que conhecia.

Mas não poderia mais. Não podia mais conhecê-la, não assim, de perto, íntimo. Não que fosse esquecer, isso não. Duvidava que conseguisse mesmo se tentasse. Estava gravado em sua mente cada jeito e mania, gostos e desgostos dela e sempre estaria.

E ele não ia se esquecer. Na verdade, era mais um motivo para ser forte e lutar até o fim. Arrumar essa cidade para que então virasse um bom lugar para Laurel viver.

_Look, my eyes are dry, The gift was ours to borrow,  
It's as if we always knew, And I won't forget  
What I did for love, what I did for love  
__**Olhe meus olhos eles estão secos, o dom era nosso para se pedir emprestado,  
É como se sempre soubéssemos, e eu não vou me esquecer,  
Do que eu fiz por amor, do que eu fiz por amor.**_

Sabia que não podia matar esse sentimento que sentia por ela. Levaria-o consigo nessa missão, como uma lembrança do que tivera de sacrificar. A partir daquele beijo -o último, precisava ficar se repetindo e repetiria quantas vezes fosse preciso até fixar- em diante, sua resolução se fortalecera. Por vezes, quase cedera aos encantos de uma vida simples e feliz com Laurel. Mas não mais. Não podia se dar ao luxo, nem deixar que ela acabasse se machucando com seu comportamento quase bipolar.

Fomos por caminhos diferentes, era o certo a se fazer, afinal.

_Love is never gone  
As we travel on, Love's what we'll remember!  
Kiss today goodbye And point me t'ward tomorrow  
We did what we had to do  
__**O amor nunca se foi  
Enquanto continuamos viajando, é do amor que iremos sempre nos lembrar.  
Beije-me em despedida hoje, e me aponte na direção do amanhã.  
Fizemos o que tivemos de fazer**_

Sua mente começou a ficar confusa e seus olhos pesaram. Finalmente parecia que ia conseguir pôr algum sono em dia. Deixou seus pensamentos irem alternando e passando, tentando não se concentrar em nada em especial, mas todos eles tinham um belo sorriso, longos cabelos ondulados e castanhos e um par de olhos brilhantes.

Mesmo que seu peito doesse, não se arrependia. Podia-se dizer que ele já aguentara dores piores, mas nenhuma se comparava com essa. Estaria sempre com ele, junto de sua cicatrizes, mais uma delas, na verdade, mais uma que ninguém veria e nem poderiam ver...

_Won't forget, can't regret  
What I did for love... What I did for love...  
__**Mas não vou esquecer, não vou me arrepender  
Do que eu fiz por amor... do que eu fiz por amor...**_

Por que ele estava passando por isso tudo?

Por que tinha de ser tão difícil... e complicado?

Por que tinha de deixa-la... ir?

Laurel... Laurel?

Por... Laurel?

Fazia tudo... isso... por...

_What I did for  
__**Do que eu fiz por**_

Love...

_**Amor...**_

Segundos depois, Oliver respirava compassado e dormia sereno –ou seria exausto?- no chão.

_The end._

**(1):** Referencia ao 1x05: Damaged


End file.
